Tai vách mạch rừng
by Maevezanar
Summary: Doubar vô tình khám phá ra một bí mật nho nhỏ đằng sau cánh cửa gỗ im ỉm nơi cabin của Maeve.


**TAI VÁCH MẠCH RỪNG**

**Title/Tên:** Tai vách mạch rừng

**Author/Tác giả**: Maevezanar

**Fandom/Phim**: Adventures of Sinbad ( SS2) – SS3 trong tưởng tượng. Maeve đã trở về.

**Pairing/Cặp đôi**: Sinbad/Maeve

**Genre/Thể loại**: hài

**Rating/Phân loại:** K

**Summary/Tóm tắt**: Doubar vô tình khám phá ra một bí mật nho nhỏ đằng sau cánh cửa gỗ im ỉm nơi cabin của Maeve.

**Disclaimer/Bản quyền**: Nhân vật là của hãng phim All Atlantis America. Ý tưởng fic là của mình.

**A/N**: Ý tưởng trong fic ban đầu được xây dựng trong một ý tương tự của Mel cho fic Harmony, và phát triển dài ra. Các bạn sẽ gặp lại ý tưởng này ở đâu đó trong fic Harry Potter and The walking dead. Cho tới lúc đó…hãy tận hưởng cái fic bi hài kịch của AoS này.

* * *

Như mọi buổi sáng yên ả khác trên tàu Nomad, Doubar kết thúc ca trực đêm với một cái ngáp dài rõ to khi Rongar bước lên boong, tiến lại gần anh.

"Rongar! Vừa đúng lúc…Tôi đang bắt đầu buồn ngủ đây. Biển êm quá…"

Chàng câm nhún vai và làm một vài động tác đáp trả.

"Tôi biết! Tôi biết…đó chẳng phải điều gì đáng phàn nàn." – Anh mập cười xuề xòa và giao bánh lái lại – "Tôi đi xuống kiếm gì bỏ bụng đây." – Được chừng vài bước, Doubar quay lại hỏi. -"Mà cậu có thấy Sinbad ở đâu không? Mọi hôm giờ này chú ấy đã chạy lon ton trên boong rồi."

Rongar lắc đầu, nhưng lại đồng thời nở một nụ cười quỷ quyệt trên môi và anh mập lờ mờ đoán được. Ngớ ngẩn làm sao? Lẽ ra anh phải đoán được chú em nhỏ của anh còn ở đâu nữa chứ? Dĩ nhiên là ở cạnh cô phù thủy tóc đỏ. Từ khi cô gái quay về ba ngày trước (sau một năm dài mất tích), tâm trạng thuyền trưởng tốt lên hẳn và dường như lúc nào thuyền trưởng cũng tò tò đi theo cô nàng, không rời xa nửa bước như thể chú ấy sợ cô gái sẽ (té xuống biển) biến mất thêm lần nữa. Về phần Maeve, niềm vui đoàn tụ với thủy thủ đoàn, đặc biệt là Sinbad hiển hiện rõ trong ánh mắt cô, dù vậy…Doubar không khỏi cảm thấy cô gái có một sự xa cách với thuyền trưởng. Cô ấy…nói sao nhỉ? Không nhiệt tình đáp trả cảm tình…và thường xuyên đẩy Sinbad ra bằng một cái nhíu mày khi chú em nhỏ của anh kiếm cớ tặng nàng một cái ôm hay gì gì đấy. Có thể cô gái mắc cỡ…hoặc cũng có thể vấn đề nằm ở sự cứng đầu, không chịu nhìn nhận tình cảm dành cho đối phương giữa họ.

Anh mập nén một tiếng cười trong họng với ý nghĩ đó rồi khệnh khạng bước xuống khoang. Doubar nhìn quanh quất ở bàn ăn, và hơi thất vọng khi chỉ thấy Firouz, Bryn và những thủy thủ còn lại trong khi cả Sinbad lẫn Maeve đều không thấy bóng dáng đâu. Lạ thật. Chắc không phải ở cabin Sinbad đâu ha. Anh gõ cửa phòng thuyền trưởng nhưng chẳng có tiếng trả lời. Vậy nếu không phải ở trong cabin thuyền trưởng thì chỉ còn một nơi khác thôi. Dù anh rất thích ý nghĩ đó, nhưng chuyện để cho Sinbad bước vào phòng…nghe như không giống tính cách kiêu hãnh của cô phù thủy cho lắm. Maeve vẫn luôn tỏ ra khó chịu với những ánh mắt soi mói và trò đùa của các thủy thủ về mối quan hệ giữa cô gái và thuyền trưởng mà.

Khẽ khàng, Doubar bước về phía cuối dãy hành lang, nơi cabin của Maeve. Anh giơ tay lên, định gõ cửa nhưng vì một vài lý do nào đó lại thôi. Linh cảm của anh nói rằng anh nên cẩn thận, và biết đâu tiếng gõ này sẽ vô tình phá hỏng 'cuộc vui' hay giây phút quan trọng nào đó của họ thì sao? Trái tim bé nhỏ của anh không thể hứng chịu ánh mắt ghét bỏ mà Sinbad dành cho Firouz mỗi lần tên ngốc đó làm kỳ đà đâu. Anh mập lắc đầu và chọn một phương án an toàn hơn: Áp tai dò thám động tĩnh trước đã.

Có một giọng nữ không lẫn vào đâu được, dịu dàng vọng ra từ sau cánh cửa gỗ.

"Sinbad à….Ngồi yên đi!"

Vậy là Sinbad có trong đó.

"Maeve…em có chắc em làm được không?"

Xác định luôn sự hiện diện của cô phù thủy.

"Chắc là được. Lần đầu tiên em làm cho anh nên cũng hơi run run và có một chút xíu phấn khích."

"Anh thì thấy rất lo. Hay là…hay là thôi đi. Để…để anh tự làm."

"Thôi! Mấy chuyện này tự làm sao mà thích bằng có người làm cho mình."

"Nhưng…ờ…ừm…ở trên tàu còn nhiều người, lỡ bị bắt gặp thì kỳ lắm."

Anh mập thở gấp. Được rồi, chuyện này thú vị đây. Doubar dõng tai, quyết tâm nghe cho rõ hơn câu chuyện và phớt lờ cái tiếng léo nhéo trong đầu rằng dù hai người họ có đang làm gì thì cũng chẳng liên quan đến anh. Đó là chú em nhỏ của Doubar, và anh có quyền quan tâm đến đời sống tình ái của chú ấy chứ.

"Anh đừng chống chế." – Cô gái cười khúc khích – "Tại anh căng thẳng quá thì đúng hơn. Sinbad à, anh thư giãn đi!

"Anh không thể… khi em ở quá gần anh như vậy. Hơi thở của em…ờ…nóng…" – Sinbad ngập ngừng lí nhí khiến Doubar gần như không nghe được gì.

"Anh sẽ làm được mà. Để em giúp cho anh thoải mái. Sinbad à, nhắm mắt lại đi…đúng thế…"

Họ làm cái gì vậy? Anh không nghe được gì nữa khác ngoại trừ tiếng thở dài, thỏa mãn đây đó và…một số tiếng động nhạy cảm mà anh mập chỉ có thể tưởng tượng tới vô vàn hoạt động nóng bỏng đang diễn ra đằng sau cánh cửa.

"Ưm….ưm…."

"Thích chứ?"

"Ừm…nữa đi. Mạnh hơn. Ưm….ưm… Nhanh hơn chút nữa."

Chừng vài phút sau, tình hình có vẻ như im ắng trở lại trước khi cô phù thủy thốt ra một câu nói khiến tim anh mập ngừng đập.

"Được rồi…Chắc ổn rồi đó. Lúc nãy chỉ là màn dạo đầu thôi, giờ thì tới món chính…..Ủa mà… Sinbad à, to…cái này to quá. Em sợ không vừa…"

"Maeve…em…em ướt rồi."

"Em biết! Hơi căng thẳng chút thôi." – Có tiếng chặc lưỡi -"Mà đến phút này thì cũng đâu còn sự lựa chọn nào khác. Thôi kệ. To vậy sẽ sướng hơn. Thuyền trưởng à… chúng ta đã sôi lên chưa nào?"

"Nhẹ…nhẹ tay thôi nha… á…"

Đến lúc đó thì con tim bé bỏng của Doubar đã không còn sức chịu đựng được nữa, và anh quyết định lui ra, nhường khoảng cách riêng tư ấy cho đôi tình nhân. Anh mập nhoẻn miệng cười, không ngờ chú em nhỏ của anh, chủ nhân của bảy biển, lại thuộc tuýp người nhún nhường như thế trong chuyện đó… À, mà biết đâu chỉ có Maeve mới khiến chú ấy cư xử như vậy. Mãi suy nghĩ, anh không để ý và va vào Firouz, người đang đi về hướng ngược lại.

"Doubar? Anh nghĩ gì mà tập trung thế?" – Nhà khoa học lồm cồm đứng dậy, nắm lấy bàn tay đang chìa ra của Doubar.

Anh mập không vội trả lời mà từ tốn đẩy Firouz về lại bàn ăn. Thứ nhất là giữ cho anh chàng không phá đám (dù là vô tình), thứ hai là…nếu anh muốn nhiều chuyện, thì anh cần nhiều khán giả hơn là chỉ mỗi Firouz.

Chừng nửa tiếng sau, khi các thủy thủ đã mắt tròn mắt dẹt ố á với câu chuyện thiên tình sử diễm lệ mà thuyền phó vừa kể thì bỗng nhiên, cánh cửa cabin của Maeve bật mở toang.

Tất cả bàn ăn chợt im bặt. Nín thở nhìn cô.

Maeve trong lúc đó, cũng sững người ngạc nhiên khi có khá nhiều cặp mắt đang đổ dồn vào cô. Rồi trong thoáng chốc, khi đã làm chủ lại được tình hình, khóe môi xinh của cô gái bắt đầu giãn ra và nở một nụ cười rộng toác. Ánh mắt cô lấp lánh, hai má đỏ hồng, cùng mái tóc rực lửa có hơi bị rối một chút như minh chứng hùng hồn cho chuyện vừa xảy ra trong cabin đó.

"Ủa sao mọi người ở đây hết vậy?" – Maeve cười.

"Tụi tôi chờ cô." – Firouz quỷ quyệt, ngấp nghía nhìn sau lưng Maeve như thể đang chờ Sinbad bước ra.

"Sao chờ tôi? À mà thôi, không quan trọng. Mọi người vào xem tác phẩm của tôi đi." – Cô gái phẩy tay rồi ra hiệu cho tất cả theo cô vào cabin. Một hành động có thể gọi là hơi bị quái gở, và thiệt tình mà nói…sẽ có gì để coi trong đó ngoại trừ chú em nhỏ của Doubar trong bộ quần áo nguyên thủy nhất có thể chứ? Anh mập nhăn mặt. Không phải cảnh tượng hay ho gì. Dù vậy chân anh vẫn bước tới, theo sau là những người khác.

Chầm chậm, tiếng bước chân kẽo kẹt trên sàn gỗ.

Chầm chậm, họ nín thở xoay nắm cửa, đẩy vào.

Chầm chậm, những cặp mắt nửa tò mò, nửa e dè quét qua quan cảnh phía trong phòng và chỉ dừng lại khi chạm phải bóng dáng của một chàng trai trong trang phục thủy thủ, áo trắng với quần rộng và áo khoác xanh, trên đầu là mảnh dây buột màu đỏ và khi chàng trai xoay người lại nhìn họ, tất cả đều há hốc mồm sửng sốt.

"Sin…Sinbad? Là chú đó hả?"

"Aye! Chứ còn thuyền trưởng nào khác sao? Cô ấy cứ cằn nhằn chuyện tóc tai, quần áo của tôi suốt. Nói rằng tôi giống hải tặc…nên hồi nãy đã đè tôi ra cắt tóc, cạo râu đó."

Sinbad méc, chạy lại gần bọn họ tìm đồng minh và gãi gãi mái tóc vàng vừa được cắt tỉa gọn trong khi cả đám thủy thủ thì c với phát hiện này. Như vậy là sao?

"Anh cằn nhằn cái gì? Bây giờ không phải anh trông bảnh hơn sao?" – Maeve vỗ vỗ yêu vào khuôn mặt nhẵn nhụi của thuyền trưởng. Nụ cười trên môi cô không thể nào tự hào hơn, và Sinbad đã phải rất cố gắng mím chặt môi mới không cười theo cô. Maeve nói tiếp – "Ôi mà các anh không biết đâu, lúc nãy Sinbad căng thẳng tới nỗi tôi đã phải bóp vai cho anh ấy một lúc lâu thì ảnh mới chịu thả lỏng. Chưa hết đâu nha, cả con tàu này tìm mãi cũng chỉ có một cây kéo, mà lại hơi bị quá khổ nên Sinbad cứ giãy giãy né đầu miết, sợ tôi cắt hụt hay sao ấy…" – Cô dứ dứ cây kéo to trước mặt họ, phản đối lại lời buộc tội của Sinbad còn anh thì gạt tay, chống chế.

"Anh chỉ là sợ em để vuột cây kéo thôi. Lúc đó tay em cũng ướt nhẹp mà."

"Gì thì gì, anh phải công nhận là em cắt đẹp."

"Chưa chắc! Với 10 đồng dinar, anh có thể vừa được nằm bóp vai trên ghế, được một người thợ bậc nhất cắt tóc cạo râu, được phục vụ thức ăn uống và thậm chí còn được xem biểu diễn múa bụng ngay trong tiệm ở Baghdad."

"Sinbad! Đồ vô loại! Ý anh là tui phải vừa múa bụng, vừa cắt tóc cho anh đó hả?"

"K-không…Dĩ nhiên là… không! Ở đâu mà em ra cái ý tưởng kỳ quặc đó? Ý anh là-"

"Thôi anh không cần nói gì nữa! Đồ vô ơn! Sau này đừng bao giờ nhờ vả tui nữa đó!"

"Maeve, em thiệt không nói lý lẽ và…. Anh không có nhờ em, là em đè anh ra làm chuyện đó."

"Thề có Allah…" – Doubar thốt lên, cắt ngang đoạn cãi nhau ỏm tỏi giữa thuyền trưởng và cô phù thủy – "T-thế mọi chuyện xảy ra trong phòng nãy giờ chỉ toàn là cắt tóc và cạo râu thôi đó hả?" – Giọng anh yểu xìu, hụt hẫng.

"Chứ còn gì khác sao?"

Sinbad và Maeve đồng thanh trả lời với ánh mắt nửa giận dữ, nửa ngạc nhiên trong khi tất cả các thủy thủ còn lại đồng loạt quay sang Doubar, ghìm ghìm như thể đã bị lừa gạt lòng tin trắng trợn. Đến lúc này thì anh mập không còn biết nói gì hơn ngoại trừ một nụ cười dễ thương đánh trống lảng và chạy tọt lên boong, bỏ mặc tiếng cãi nhau vẫn còn đang văng vẳng dưới khoang tàu của cặp đôi nổi tiếng.

Có vẻ như ngày hôm nay không yên ả như Doubar đã tưởng.

**~ Kết thúc.**

–

**T/N:** Fic viết dựa trên yêu cầu của các bạn về cảnh Maeve quay về tàu Nomad và tỏ ra bất mãn với ngoại hình của Sinbad. =)) Chắc mọi người đọc đến khúc cuối là cũng chưng hững như Doubar hé =))

I hope so. Mục tiêu là câu cá mà. Vì không chờ được tới ngày cá tháng tư nên bây giờ đã phải post =))

Nhớ comment và like đó nhe. =))


End file.
